


moring wood

by Redbird34



Category: Justice League vs. Teen Titans (2016)
Genre: All in his head, Eating Own Cum, M/M, Masterbation, Sex dream?, Sexual Fantasy, Underage - Freeform, beast boy is jerking off, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21914719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redbird34/pseuds/Redbird34
Summary: a very short fic i did of beast boy jerking off to the idea of damian Wayne
Relationships: Garfield Logan/Damian Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	moring wood

Garfield moned as he stroked his rock hard cock in his hand 

He was laying in bed trying to relive his morning wood the only way he knew how 

He gasped as he moved his hand up and down his 15-year-old green uncut dick and watch as a little bead of pre-cum exited the tip 

He began to breathe heavily as his foreskin slid up and down little by little his cock getting wet with pre-cum his moans getting louder and louder 

As beast boy strokes his dick he thought about the team's newest member damain the bratty cocky arrogant 13 years was annoying but gar thought he was cute 

He imaged the boy in his knees with his cock inside his mouth

He pictured damian naked working his cock as he gave him a blowjob his lips wrapped around the green thick cock damian moaning as he learned his place. He began to say louder and longer 

Damain jerking off his cock as gar slammed his cock in damina making him gag he was putting the boy in his place the idea of damian being gars little bitch him jerking off while he sucked the green cock damain was his slut his bitch his he belonged to beast boy 

Garfield began to pant as he felt himself get close to cuming he began to say his sluts name

"Damian… DAMian DAMIan DAMIAN!!!!"

And with that Garfield was sent over the edge and shots 6 volleys of cum into the air landing on his cheats, face, and, hair he crossed his eyes to see the cum on his face and with his tongue he licked some of them cut off his lips

Gar regained his breath as he felt the cum dripping off his body he smiled as he thought about damian. Being his bitch … “maybe one day” he said to himself as his cock went limp


End file.
